Once in a While
by pinkfreak805
Summary: Peeta and Katniss unexpectedly reunite after years of being apart. Can the reconcile the past and love again?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In the second rebellion of Panem all seemed lost for the Districts, until one of the military leaders had a brilliant idea. They sought outside help from a neighboring country, Nitsa. It was this alliance that proved crucial to the Districts' victory.

With this victory, a new treaty was formed. The Capitol lost all control over the Districts and their citizens, but was allowed to keep the areas of Districts One and Two. There was also the establishment of Malina, an outpost town, where anyone from outside countries could visit without interference.

The Capitol agreed to the treaties' terms, but only because they knew they could otherwise be destroyed. Still under tyrannous rule, they gave up on the Districts – for now – but they await the day they can retake "their land".

In the years following, Malina has become a place for refugees of the Capitol and Districts One and Two to escape, and find a new life.

**AN: So this is an AU story I guess :) I might need to reveal more specifically what this will mean for the story latter, but for now I want to keep a few things a surprise.  
**

** For the purpose of this story, district twelve is a larger place, and now a city. All the districts are official cities.  
The reason for doing this? I wanted district twelve to at least be big enough that Katniss and Peeta could both grow up there without ever meeting. In the books, 12 is so small that kids from the town and Seam attend the same school. I live in a small suburban town where you can drive from one end to the other in ten minutes, but we still have two high schools. So this district twelve is about that size, maybe larger.**

**I'd like to thank MissingMommy for automatically, and enthusiastically agreeing to be my Beta. I'm already enjoying the collaboration, and I look forward to more! :D  
**

** If you have any question/comments/complaints/etc. Of any kind write me a review. I promise to take reviews seriously, and reply to all! **

** So without further ado, I present to you "Once in a While"... **


	2. Chapter 1

******Once In a While**

******Chapter 1**

"These engines are about to go out," Cassian warned, frantically trying to take control.

Katniss looked at Ides and Theodo. They stared back in alarm, completely paralyzed. "What can we do?" she demanded, turning back to Cassian. He leaned back, sighing heavily.

"We have to land, now."

Katniss swore under her breath. "Alright, I guess we're stopping in Malina after all."

"Won't people there recognize that this is a Capitol shuttle?" Ides asked.

"Yes, they'll know, but we'll only stay for a little while. Cassian, get us into hailing range."

"Yes ma'am."

She turned back to the other children. "It'll be alright." She tried to sound as assuring as possible. "Malina is still mostly neutral; there shouldn't be other Capitol people there."

"Capitol shuttle," a voice came on to the radio head. "Please identify yourself."

Katniss went to the controls, turning on their com link. This is the shuttle Inqa. We mean no harm. Our shuttle is damaged. Requesting permission to land."

There was a static pause before the reply, "Permission granted, land in Docking Bay Fourteen."

With a smile, Katniss turned off the communication, and they strapped themselves into the seats. Soon they began to descend, and got to experience that awful stomach twisting feeling again.

In the docking bay waited a very official looking man, accompanied by two armed soldiers.

"I'm Commander Paxton," the man greeted extending his hand. Katniss went and shook it. "Welcome to Malina."

"Professor Katniss Everdeen," she introduced herself. "And these are a few of my students" She motioned to the children. "Our engines have failed, but we'll try to leave as soon as we can. I'm sure having people from the Capitol here will be unnerving for some, and we don't want to cause any trouble."

"Of course, I'm happy to hear you feel that way." The commander smiled kindly. "I'll have our best engineers here to work on it."

"Thank you."

"In the meantime, feel free to visit the city, and make yourself at home."

...-~K&P~-...

Rain pushed her way through the packed crowd, finally making it to the stage. She stepped up, watching as all the people continued to drink and gamble, with their loud laughter and brash speech. She turned on the microphone, and began tapping on it.

"Excuse me." Rain continued to tap until the room grew quiet. "Evening Malina." There was a soft cheer. "It's that time again, evening dinner. The gambling tables are now closed, and dinner is available. The tables will reopen at nine Winger will begin her performance in five minutes." Great clapping filled the hall, and Redrick got on the stage as Rain left. He sat at his piano, and began to play a preludial tune. The patrons began settling themselves, making it easier for Rain to get to the bar.

Peeta was there, looking over paperwork with a glass of water.

"Good crowd for a Thursday," Rain commented, taking a seat beside him. He grunted in acknowledgment. "Where's Corve?" She saw the barkeep wasn't at his usual station.

"I let him take a break," Peeta answered, motioning to the stage without looking up from his work. There was Corve, sitting at one of the booths with a group of patrons.

"Well, who's going to get me a drink then?" Rain sighed jokingly.

Peeta finally looked at her and smiled a little. "I could." He got up, and walked around to the other side of the counter. "What'll it be, Miss?"

Rain grinned. "I'll have a glass of Dubonnet."

"Coming up!" He had a glass filled for her quickly, and soon she was sipping the savory wine.

"Mm, thanks Peeta."

"Anything for you, Rain."

Aria graced the stage to much applause, and once it had subsided, began to sing. He turned to glance through the crowd, then froze.

Surprised at his sudden intensity, Rain followed his gaze to the door. There a woman was entering. She was beautiful, with long brown hair, olive skin, and an elegant form with obvious strength in her stance. She was accompanied by three kids, from the looks of them they were all somewhere between fourteen and seventeen years old. Peeta suddenly jumped over the counter and ran over to them.

"Katniss!" He said, stopping right in front of her. She leaned back in surprise. "Katniss, I knew I'd see you again!"

"Peeta!" She replied, then raised her hand, and slapped him squarely in the face. "I told you never to speak to me again!" She stormed off, soon followed by the alarmed children.

"Peeta!" Rain ran over to him as he put a hand to the large red mark forming on his cheek. "Peeta, are you alright?"

"Alright?" He looked at her, eyes brighter than she'd seen them since they were kids. "This is the happiest day of my life!"

**AN: All reviews will be answered :)**


	3. Chapter 2

******AN: Thanks to all of you lovely, supportive readers :) **

**Chapter 2: Reverie**

Katniss looked up at the old building and felt a sort of fondness towards it right away. It had a charming, old sort of look that reminded her of some of the buildings in District Twelve. The faded gold sign read "Rainy Sunsets". But even if it wasn't so pleasing to the eye, it was apparently the only good place to get dinner in Malina.

As soon as the door swung open, their nostrils filled with the sweet dinner aroma, Theodo sighed in content. "Smells amazing."

"Seems like we haven't had a real meal in ages," Cassian groaned.

Ides nodded in agreement. "It would be good to have something other than rations for dinner."

"Remember, we can't stay long," Katniss warned. "And try not to talk to many people."

"Right," the kids agreed.

They stepped in and could then hear the singing. A woman's beautiful alto voice was filling the room. Her words echoed in the hall.

_"Our love is a dream, but in my reverie."_

The song itself was new to Katniss, but yet it felt familiar. Much like music she'd once sung herself, but that was long ago.

"Katniss!" A man was suddenly before her, calling her name. But it wasn't just any man. "Katniss, I knew I'd see you again!"

"Peeta!" She couldn't believe it. Without further thought, she slapped him in the face, as hard as she could. "I told you never to speak to me again!" She strutted off to the other side of the bar. Peeta! In Malina! She settled into one of the furthest booths. The kids looked both bewildered and amused.

"What was that about?" Cassian asked with a smirk.

"Don't worry about it." Katniss sighed.

_"Never schooled in the whirlpool of romance could be so cruel as you are to me."_

Katniss wanted to forget it had happened, but soon Peeta came rushing over.

"Well what can I get you to drink?" He asked enthusiastically, completely unfazed. "A Katniss Sunset?" He looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't drink those anymore," she snubbed.

"Of course you don't, no one else makes them." Peeta continued to smile. "Who would you lovely people be?" He looked at the kids.

"They're my students," Katniss growled. "Stay away from them."

"You're a teacher?" Peeta was surprised. "That's wonderful! Would you three like to sit in the student section?"

"The what?" Ides asked.

"Student section, of the restaurant," Peeta explained. "To keep you away from the bar, and close enough to see our lovely performer."

"Uh." The students looked at each other in confusion.

"Let me show you." Peeta gestured for them to follow him. They looked at Katniss for permission. She just sighed sure he'd just made up this "student section". They got up to go with Peeta. "Don't go anywhere," he called back to Katniss as they left.

He was back before too long, holding a long glass filled with clear liquid. "A Katniss Sunset," he said, proudly set the drink before her.

"I told you, I gave them up."

"Come on Katniss, try it again." He flicked the glass, and colored swirl began to appear in the liquid. Reds, yellows and pink crept from the bottom to the top, melding until the entire drink settled into sunset orange. Katniss had forgotten how miraculous it looked, but she refused to smile.

Peeta knew her well enough to tell when she was smiling on the inside. He helped himself to a seat across from her and nudged the drink closer to her. With a reluctant sigh, Katniss took a sip. She tried to hide the deep pleasure she felt as all the flavors serenaded her mouth. Swirls of sweet and twists of sour with just enough bitter that it wasn't overwhelming. With it came a flow of memories she'd be suppressing for years.

_"My dreams are as worthless as tin to me. Without you, life will never begin to be."_

"I never thought you'd become a teacher."

"I never thought you'd be working at a bar."

"It's a restaurant."

"With gambling tables."

Peeta smirked. "I actually own the place."

_"So love me as I love you in my reverie." _

"Really?" Katniss was surprised.

"Honestly, Rain does most of the work."

"Rain?"

"Yeah, my cousin." He pointed to the girl still drinking at the bar, shooting them bewildered glances.

Katniss couldn't help but smile. "What happened to your plan for a bakery?"

"Oh, I have one of those too," Peeta smiled back. He hadn't seen her smiling like that in a lifetime. "It's down the road. I work there in the morning."

"Wow, you must be really busy."

Peeta shrugged. "Not too busy to think of you."

_"Make my dream a reality, let's dispense with formality. Come to me in my reverie." _

The song ended on a wistful note, and the crowd clapped.

Katniss noticed she was smiling and leaning towards Peeta. With the realization, she sat up straight and frowned. "I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Sit here talking to you like we're old friends."

"But-"

"No!" Katniss cut him off. "Peeta I trusted you, and you betrayed me."

Peeta leaned as close to her as he could, eyes fierce with intensity. "You must know I was only trying to protect you."

"I was nearly thrown in prison!" Katniss scoffed.

"Katniss," Peeta reached for her hand, but she yanked it away and jumped away from the table.

"I can't stay. Thank you for the drink, and please tell my students I've gone." She walked away.

"I can't let you go," Peeta said miserably. "Not again."

Without turning back, Katniss was soon gone.

...~Seven Years Earlier~...

_"I'm in the mood for love, simply because you're near me. Funny, but when you're near me, I'm in the mood for love."_ Katniss sang. She gazed over the audiences head's, trying as always to ignore that they were there. _"Heaven is in your eyes, bright as the stars we're under. Oh, is it any wonder? I'm in the mood for love."_ Instead she focused on the piano, aware of every key being pressed. _"Why stop to think of whether this little dream might fade? Let's put our hearts together. Now we are one, I'm not afraid."_ At the far end of the bar she saw Etoile speaking with the lieutenant, and felt relief. The rest of the lyrics came out with more vigor. _"Why stop to think of whether this little dream might fade?Let's put our hearts together. Now we are one, I'm not afraid."_ An actual smile came to her lips as the song began its finish. _"If there's a cloud above, if it should rain, we'll let it. But, for tonight, forget it. I'm in the mood. Hope you're in the mood, for love." _

The crowd began to clap, and Katniss nodded in appreciation. "Thank you. Thank you for joining us here at Corinne's tonight. We hope to see you tomorrow and goodnight." With relief, Katniss walked off the platform) and walked to the bar accompanied by patron's appreciation.

The crowd began thinning, so she managed to find an empty booth. But before long a man joined her.

"You have a beautiful voice.," he complimented.

Katniss looked up from her drink to see an unfamiliar man with kind blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Thank you...?"

"Oh, Peeta," he pointed to himself, and then extended his hand for her to shake. "I'm Peeta Mellark."

"Nice to meet you Peeta. I'm Katniss." She shook his hand. It was firm and strong. "I've never seen you here before."

"It's my first time," he grinned. She liked the way he smiled. It was sweet and inviting.

"First time in District Twelve too?"

"Oh no, I grew up here. I've just been gone for a couple years."

"Oh really? I grew up here too. But in the Seam, you must have been a town kid."

"How can you tell?" He never seemed to stop smiling.

"Blonde, can afford to leave for a few years. Where'd you go?"

"District Five; there was a culinary academy there."

"So you're a chef?"

"More like a baker."

"And you chose to come back to Twelve?" She was skeptical.

"It's my home," Peeta shrugged. "Besides, my family already has a bakery here; it's a good place to start."

"Then why'd you go to a culinary school?"

"I wanted to expand my skills. This way we can have a bigger, better bakery."

"Wow, you really are a town kid."

Peeta chucked. "Enough about me. How'd a girl from the Seam end up working at a town bar?"

"I needed the money," Katniss shrugged. "My dad is gone; my mom's in Four. Needed to support myself, and singing is really the only thing I'm good at."

"I doubt that."

"How would you know?" Katniss laughed.

"I just do." The clock began chiming that it was midnight. "Oh, I really have to go." Peeta got up. "But I'm happy to meet you."

"Me too," Katniss smiled.

"I look forward to hearing you sing again."

"You'll come back?"

"Of course," He winked and then was gone.

Katniss sat there a moment, just thinking of what had happened. Peeta was the friendliest face she'd seen it what felt like years.

"Who was that?" Sae asked, coming to sit by her.

"Just some guy," Katniss tried to shrug nonchalantly.

"He's cute," Sae winked.

Katniss made a face. "Sae..."

"Come on, you're a young pretty girl. You should be out with boys more!"

Katniss cleared her throat uncomfortably. "How'd it go with the lieutenant?"

Sae smiled knowingly, but answered anyways. "You were right; the summer program is a cover."

Katniss nodded. "So, what do we do?"

"We tell Kimball and wait for instructions."

"Ugh," Katniss groaned. "I'm tired of singing show tunes every night. I want to be doing something!"

"I know, I know," Sae sighed. "But if we act too fast all we'll accomplish is getting ourselves thrown in prison."

"Well then, I guess I'll be here again tomorrow."

"Try singing happy tunes," Sae suggested with a wink.

"Yeah," Katniss rolled her eyes. "Sure."

**AN: Thank you for reading, and all reviews will be replied to!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Moment of Bliss**

Katniss picked up her cup of orange juice from the kitchen counter, and took a long gulp. She looked up at the clock, it was after ten a.m. She frowned at the doors to the kid's rooms. They were usually up by eight.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Surprised, Katniss went to see who it was. At the door was a completely unfamiliar young boy, with a package.

"Delivery for Katniss Everdeen," he announced, holding up the sack with pride.

"From whom?"

"Uh..." the kid hesitated, then read the label. "Peeta Mellark."

"Of course," Katniss sighed. "And I guess the delivery was prepaid?"

"Yeah huh," the boy beamed.

"Right, well thank you." Katniss took the package, then reached into her pocket. "Here's something for your trouble," she handed him a couple bills.

His eyes lit up like fireworks. "Thank you!" and he was gone in a flash.

Katniss took the package inside, and opened it quickly. Predictably, there was a loaf of fresh bread. It smelled wonderful, perhaps better than they used to. Her first instinct was to chunk the whole thing into the garbage. But staring at the golden brown crust she thought of a time when she would have done anything just to eat a solitary slice of bread, and realized it would be an awful waste. With a sigh, she sliced the loaf and was about to help herself to a piece, when the kids came stumbling out of their bedrooms.

"Did someone come here?" Ides asked groggily. Theodo mindlessly took a few slices of the bread, and began stuffing his face.

"Help yourself." Katniss rolled her eyes. "Yeah, the bread fairy stopped by to leave us a present."

They all began to dig, and Katniss had to admit that it was delicious.

"How late were you three out?" she remembered to ask, once they were really awake.

They looked at each other guiltily. "Like one in the morning," Cassian admitted.

"What were you doing?" Katniss demanded.

"We were just at Sunsets," Ides shrugged.

Of course. "Please tell me you weren't gambling."

"Of course not!" Cassian said. "But we... We did watch other people gamble."

"Except Theodo," Ides rolled her eyes. "He was flirting with some girl all night."

"We were just talking," Theodo countered.

"Yeah, sure."

"It was a lot of fun!" Cassian continued. "We'd love to go back tonight."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Katniss frowned.

"Oh come on!" The kids begged.

"We haven't had fun like that in forever!" Ides whined.

Katniss looked at her students and remembered they were in fact kids. They'd been through so much that she'd forgotten that.

"Oh, alright," she sighed. They cheered, and Ides gave her a quick hug. "But, you'll have to go without me."

"Sure." They didn't care.

Typical kids.

_...~Seven Years Earlier~..._

As she finished her song, she took a glance through the audience. He still wasn't there. Not that she was looking, of course. Katniss bent over to retrieve her glass, and took a long drink of water. Then she looked again, and there he was, coming through the door.

With a smile on her face, Katniss went back to the microphone.

"What a difference a day makes, twenty-four little hours. Brought the sun and the flowers, where there used to be rain," Katniss sang, with more heart. "My yesterday was blue, dear. Today I'm part of you, dear. My lonely nights are through, dear, Since you said you were mine." She tried not to look over to where he was sitting, but she kept slipping up. "What a difference a day makes, there's a rainbow before me. Skies above can't be stormy, since that moment of bliss, that thrilling kiss." Just focus on the song. She kept reminding herself. Focus on the words. "It's heaven when you, find romance on your menu. What a difference a day makes, and the difference is you."

There was applause, and Katniss found herself grinning. "Thank you. I'll be taking a brief intermission. Don't go anywhere." She took another long drink, then descended into audience.

Peeta was waiting at one of the furthest back tables. She went over, and sat across from him.

"You came back," she grinned. It was the third night in a row that he'd come after promising.

"You sound surprised."

"Well, I've known guys not to follow through," Katniss shrugged. But this guy kept following through again and again.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Peeta said sweetly. He bent down, and picked up a paper bag. "I brought you something, as promised."

Intrigued, Katniss dug in, and fond a loaf of pre-sliced bread. She looked at Peeta.

"I made it myself," he explained. "I get to hear you sing; now you get to eat something I've made."

"Oh, thank you." She took a bite. It was heavenly. Fresh, fluffy bread that warmed her to the very core. It was the best bread she'd ever had. "Oh, mm," she moaned. "This is amazing."

"You really like it?"

"Of course! Mmm, so good."

"I'm glad you think so," he laughed lightly.

"What other kinds of stuff do you bake?" Katniss asked in between bites.

"Oh all sorts. Banana bread, rolls, cheese buns, croissants, crumpet, doughnuts, cakes, scones. You name it!"

"I'd love to try them all, if they're as good as this." Katniss held up the remains of a slice she was devouring.

"Some are better." Peeta beamed, "And I'd love for you to come by the bakery some time."

"I will."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not? Come by in the morning, that's when everything is fresh."

Katniss paused. She went over in her mind what she was doing. Why she was doing it. "Peeta, I'm not going to date you."

He was taken aback. "What?"

"You're very sweet." Katniss said. "And I really enjoy sending time with you, but I wont date you. I'm not the dating type, and there's actually a lot going on with me right now."

Peeta mulled over this, as Katniss ate her bread, avoiding eye contact. "Can't we at least be friends?" he finally asked.

Katniss swallowed slowly. "You... You'd be okay with that?"

"Yeah, sure." Peeta smiled at her. "We can be friends. I'd love to be your friend."

"Great." they both awkwardly smiled, then Katniss went back to eating so she could look away.

"What exactly does being friend entail?" Peeta eventually asked.

"Well," Katniss thought about it. "Coming to see me sing. Thats a friendly thing to do."

"What about you coming to my bakery?" he questioned.

"Sure, and we can share a drink every now and then."

"Alright, I could live with that."

Madge began to play the piano gain, and Katniss mentally thanked her for the way out. "I should really get back to the stage." She stood up.

"I'll be here when you're done." Peeta said.

"We, uh, we can have that drink." Katniss hated how much that, and his smile made her happy.

...-~K&P~ -...

"I think it's pretty clear that you really like this guy." Madge said. "And you two are practically dating." It was a late afternoon at the empty bar, hours before it was to open. Madge was sitting at the piano, and Katniss was on the floor with a book. She had been spending time with Peeta for just over two weeks.

"We so _aren't_." Katniss countered. "I made that very clear from the beginning."

"Yeah, and where did you go today with him?"

"To his bakery, very innocent. Everything there tasted incredible."

"If you let a very cute guy that can also cook go, I will _never_ forgive you." Madge threatened. Katniss rolled her eyes.

"We're not going to date."

"Why not? I really don't get it."

"Because, I'm too involved with the rebellion. I don't want to mix him up in that."

"Oh please." Madge groaned. "That's one of those things that sounds sweet and great in theory. But in reality it's actually insane and stupid. You're twenty years old! You're allowed to have a love life."

"Look, I just don't want to date right now, alright?"

Madge groaned, and continued to run her fingers lightly over the piano keys. "But you do admit that you like him."

Katniss blushed, looking away. She nodded stiffly.

Madge groaned. "I don't get you!"

"And you don't have to."

...-~K&P~-...

"Katniss, hey focus!" Sae ordered, getting Katniss' attention.

"What? Oh sorry," she apologized, and went back to decoding the message.

"I could do that, if you can't," Leevy offered.

"Thanks, I'm a little distracted today," Katniss stepped back.

"You feeling alright?" Sae asked.

"I'm fine," Katniss assured them. She was just too busy thinking about yet another wonderful night she'd spent with Peeta. The way he smiled with just enough sweetness, the sound of his laugh, the color of his eyes. Her mind was being taken over by it all.

There was a knock on the bar's front door, and they all automatically reached for their guns.

Sae went to check it out, gun raised. "We're closed!" She called through the door. "Come back tonight!"

"I know. It's me, Peeta," his voice came through the door.

"Peeta?" Katniss had put her weapon down in an instance. Her co-workers all groaned, and set theirs aside as well. "Uh, I'll be right back," She went outside and there was Peeta, wearing her favorite smile. "Peeta, what are you doing here so early?"

Before answering, he took her in his arms, and hugged her tightly. Once she got past the initial surprise, Katniss felt such wonderful comfort there, in his arms. He was so warm.

When they parted, he looked at her and smiled. "I wanted to see you."

"Oh." Katniss had no idea what to say.

"Can I steal you away for a while?" he asked.

"Um." Katniss thought of Sae, if anything, she probably didn't want Katniss around right now. "Yeah, sure."

"Great, there's a place I wanted to take you." He took her hand, and led the way down the street.

They hadn't gone too far before Katniss realized they were heading for the woods. "Why're we going in there?" she asked, once they'd reached the fence.

"Well, you said you used to go hunting here all the time?"

"That's right."

"I used to come in here sometimes too; I want to show you the spot." He lifted up a part of the fence big enough to slide through, and motioned for Katniss to go ahead.

They continued their trip upwards, until reaching a small clearing in the woods. It's a simple place of fresh grass surrounded by trees, but there was a clearing of trees where you could look beyond for miles. There was a kind of peace there, a calm natural comfortable feel.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"Good," Peeta grinned, "Because I want to spend the day here, with you." He went to one of the trees, and retrieved a blanket to spread out for them.

They sat besides each other on the blanket, and Peeta just smiled at her. Katniss had no idea what to say, what to do. This was feeling less and less like a thing friends would do.

I was just starting to say so, when Peeta spoke at the same second. We laughed a little, and he said, "Go ahead."

"No, you can." I insisted.

"Alright. Well Katniss, remember when we agreed we'd only be friends?"

"Of course."

"Right. Well, I don't think I can any more." He sighed, and his blue yes studied her. Then he smiled just a little.

"I... Uh, I know what you mean." Katniss choked out.

Peeta smiled, for real this time. "So could we..." We reached out his hand for her's.

Katniss stared at it. Everything she'd said and thought before was still true. There was really no difference. Except for a huge life altering realization that was just dawning on her.

She was in love. She loved this beautiful boy. A man that she hadn't known existed a month ago, but now she couldn't imagine her life without him.

It was incredible that she had gone her whole life imagining it one way, and in that space of a week a man had come and changed everything. For the first time she was feeling hope. Maybe her future could be happy after all. As long as she had Peeta.

She looked over at Peeta, he was still watching her expectantly.

Katniss wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to express the way she was feeling, to let him know how happy he made her feel. That she wanted to spend all her time with him, always. That he had brought so many new and wonderful things to her life.

As usual though, Katniss couldn't conjure the words. She had no idea how to tell him without sounding stupid, or just not showing him how sincere she was.

She had never felt this way before, and she had no idea what to do.

Peeta seemed to know how to help though, he always did.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Just about how happy you make me." It was hard to get out, and felt so inadequate, but still fulfilling.

Peeta liked that answer, and he grasped her hand, not waiting another moment.

"You make me very happy too," his voice had grown incredibly sweet. Katniss felt such wonderful butterflies in her stomach.

Peeta let go of one of her hands, to stroke her cheek ever so gently. "It's crazy that we only met weeks ago."

"I know!" Katniss agreed.

"We only just met, but I... I'm in love with you," Peeta said so bluntly, so suddenly. Katniss gasped a little.

She stared into his blue eyes, and was filled with such exquisite inexplicable, uncontrollable joy. She grinned, letting out a happy breath with it.

Peeta beamed back, stroking her cheek. He wasn't waiting for her to say it back; he wasn't waiting for a reply. Katniss loved that, but she needed to tell him any ways.

"I... Uh, I think I love you too," she meant to be more eloquent. She didn't mean to say 'think'. Because there was no way this wasn't love.

But Peeta understood.

He leaned in, and they shared their first kiss.

It was soft and sweet, and gentle.

When they parted, they sat there staring into each other's eyes, until breaking into smiles and then laughter.

**AN: Hope you guys didn't gag on all this fluff :) I just love to write it! Plus Peeta is such a freakin sweet heart! I could write that guy all day. When you're in the relationship, all that cheesy fluffiness is so amazing, but when it's some one else you just wanna puke!  
**

**Any ways, hope you liked it anyways! And you guys really need to send me more reviews! More reviews=faster updates. Plus by reviewing with criticism and suggestions, the story gets better! So get on with it people! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Talks  
**

There came a knock on the door.

"What this time?" Katniss groaned, going to answer it. There was Commander Paxton, looking somber. "Oh, Commander." She was surprised. "How can I help you?"

"I'd like to speak to you about your shuttle."

"Of course, uh, come in**,**" she gestured for him to enter. They made themselves comfortable on the sofa and the kids went to their room to get out of the way. "What is it?"

"My engineers have been examining the damage to your shuttle**,**" Paxton began. "And we've discovered that your engines failed due to weapons fire."

Katniss sighed heavily; she knew they'd get here eventually. "Yes, we were shot at."

Paxton nodded, relieved by her cooperation. "On close examination, we found that the weapons fired on you were Capitol made."

"Yes**,**" Katniss agreed.

"Would you care to explain?"

She sighed again. "The truth is we're running away from the Capitol. And we're considered fugitives. We should have told you sooner."

"Yes**,**" Paxton agreed. "I wish you had."

"We can leave immediately if you need us to**,**" she offered.

"No, we're still working on your shuttle. And you're safe here. We can offer you asylum."

"That is very kind commander, but we can't stay here**,**" Katniss replied. "It's very important that my students and I leave."

"Could you tell me why, exactly?"

"I'd rather not, if I can help it."

Paxton sighed. "Well then, we'll continue repairs on your shuttle." He got up and headed for the door, turning back at the last second. "If you change your mind, please come see me."

Katniss rose and went to shake his hand. "I really appreciate that commander**.** You're a good man."

He half smiled before leaving.

Katniss fell back against the closed door, sighing heavily.

...~Seven Years Earlier~...

"Could you play happier stuff tonight?" Katniss requested. "Last night was kinda depressing." She was sitting on the stage looking over her songs as Madge played random chords on the piano.

"We aren't all enjoying a love affair Katniss." Madge retorted.

Katniss laughed. The last three weeks had definitely been amazing. Not a single day had passed where she hadn't seen Peeta and spent time with him. They'd become so close and familiar with each other. Katniss couldn't believe how happy she was feeling.

"Have you told him about Prim yet?" Madge asked.

"No." But Katniss had been thinking about it for a long time.

"What about the rebellion?"

"No."

"So he thinks you just sing at a bar."

"I, uh..." Katniss felt real guilt that she hadn't told Peeta yet. She wanted to trust him that much, wanted to be vulnerable for him. But she'd been building thick brick walls for years**;** it was so hard to let him in.

Madge stopped playing the piano, and turned to look her best friend straight on. "Katniss, are you serious about this boy?"

"Very."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

Madge smiled. "Then you need to tell him at some point."

"I know." Katniss looked away. "But what if he leaves me?"

"Then you deserve better**,**" Madge answered bluntly. "But from what I know of him, I don't think he will."

"You think so?" Katniss looked up in hope.

"I really do."

Katniss smiled a little. She still wasn't ready, but she felt like she might be some day.

There was a knock on the bar's front door. "Hey, it's me!" Peeta called in.

"Speak of the devil**,**" Madge muttered.

"Come on in!" Katniss called back.

Peeta walked in, smiling as always. He met Katniss halfway and they shared a brief kiss.

"I missed you**,**" he said, voice perfect.

"I missed you too."

"Hasn't it been like ten hours?" Madge piped in.

The couple ignored her, just gazing into each other's eyes. Katniss could stay there all day.

"Well, see you tonight." Madge left.

The couple finally parted, only to hold hands and walk over to the bar.

"I'm going to impress you with my drink mixing skills**,**" Peeta declared.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Katniss took a seat at one of the stools, while Peeta went behind the counter and got a long clear glass.

Peeta began mixing drinks into the glass. Some from the bar and others that he'd brought in his bag.

The liquid kept changing, until it was tall and clear.

"What's so special about it?" Katniss asked.

"You'll see!" Peeta flicked the glass, and Katniss watched in amazement as it began changing colors. First red swirls, then yellow began spreading from the bottom. They mixed and mingled, until the drink was light orange.

"Wow." Katniss didn't know what to say. "How'd you do that?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

Katniss rolled her eyes.

"Drink it**,**" Peeta said, pushing the cup to her.

Eagerly Katniss took a sip. "Oh whoa. Really good!" She wasn't lying, it truly was savory.

"I invented it**,**" Peeta said proudly.

"No way! That's amazing."

"Thanks." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I think I'll call it a Katniss Sunset."

Katniss smiled, looking down. "You'd name it after me?"

"Of course**,**" he said it so matter-of-factly.

"Well it's my new favorite drink**,**" Katniss announced.

"And you just made my day." Peta leaned over to kiss her on the lips this time.

...-~K&P~-...

Katniss rested in the soft grass, just holding Peeta' hand and soaking in the sun. She looked over at Peeta. He was smiling, eyes closed.

"Peeta?"

"Hm."

"There's something I need to tell you." She'd been thinking of this for days, and the time finally felt right.

Peeta recognized the seriousness in her tone and sat up. "You can say anything to me**,**" he said very seriously, then brushed his fingers against her cheek with an assuring smile.

Yes, Katniss felt this was so right.

"I had a sister."

Silence.

Peeta didn't seem to know what to say, which was unusual.

Katniss took a deep breath. "Her name was Prim." She looked down. "I loved her so much."

"Did she die?" Peeta asked gently, knowing Katniss couldn't bear to say it. She just nodded.

"Six years ago. I just... I wanted to tell you."

Peeta took her in his arms and they just sat together in silence for a while.

"Could you tell me about her?" he asked.

"She, well, she was very pretty. Prettier than me. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She was so sweet, and loved everything and everyone."

"Sounds like I would have liked her**,**" Peeta said when she didn't continue.

Katniss nodded. "Everyone did. And she would have loved you."

"Thank you for telling me."

Katniss appreciated that he hadn't asked how she died, but she wanted to tell him anyways.

"There was a bomb, after the war ended. She was right there."

Peeta just stroked her hair, not saying a word.

Katniss felt the weight of it all slightly lifted off of her. Peeta knew. She could be more open. She could let him in.

"I love you."

It was all she wanted to hear.

_...Present Day..._

Katniss sat alone, long after the kids had gone out for the evening. She tried to focus on her reading, trying not to remember. There was yet another knock at the door. Grumpily Katniss went to it.

She took a long deep breath, knowing who it had to be without even looking.

And sure enough, she swung the door open to find Peeta. He was beautiful as she remembered, but his eyes were urgent today.

"Katniss, we should talk."

**An: I really need more reviews before I can continue. I need to know if anyone actually cares about this story, or am I just wasting my time? I need feeback so I can get better. Come on guys! Help me out here! Write a review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: I hope there aren't many typos or mistakes, because I'm too lazy to edit it again!  
**

**Chapter 5**: **LOve**

...Seven Years Ago...

"Peeta?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Katniss continued to lay down, leaning against Peeta. This way he couldn't see her face or her slight embarrassment. Peeta and Katniss had been officially dating for over a month and Katniss was just beginning to really come to terms with that.

"I've just been wondering:have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Oh." Peeta was a little taken aback. "Well sorta. I mean I've been on dates, even kissed a few."

"Same with me.**,**" Katniss said.

"Really, who have you been making out with?"

"Just this one boy I grew up with."

"Should I be worried?"

"No. I was never really into him all that much."

"Good."

"But what about you?"

"What?"

"How many girls?" Katniss sighed, knowing he was playing with her.

"Well**,** let me think. Hmm... Three, no four. Wait, five! Definitely five."

"Are you being serous?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. I don't remember their names or what they looked like."

Katniss laughed. "You're a sweet liar."

He kissed the top of her head.

"And you only just kissed them, right?" Katniss asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you ever... I mean have you ever, you know..."

"What?"

"Did you ever sleep with any of those girls?"

"Oh."

Katniss winced at the silence that followed.

"No. Nope, never."

Katniss resisted sighing in relief.

"What about you?"

"Oh no, no way."

It was quiet, until Katniss could no longer hold in the question that was really bothering her.

"What about love, did you ever love any of those girls?"

"Have I been in love before? Yes. You?"

"Yeah, once before."

There was only the sound of the wind.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not much to say really. He was sweet and we worked together. We never dated though. He lives in District Five now. Your turn."

"How much do you want to know?"

"Whatever." Katniss tried to sound as casual as she could.

Peeta chuckled. "Well I was eighteen; she was in one of my classes at school. We started dating, but next semester we weren't together, and we just drifted apart."

"Anyone else?" Peeta seemed like the kind of guy that would fall for a lot of girls. He was the type. He'd fallen for Katniss after all.

"Yeah, there was also another girl when I was fifteen. But we didn't date. And another when I was seventeen. We dated for a little."

Just as she'd suspected. Katniss wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"You know what though**,**" Peeta continued. He sat up, taking Katniss' hand so she rose with him. He looked her straight in the eyes. His were soft and unwavering. "I've never felt so much for anyone until I met you."

Katniss smiled despite herself. "You're just saying that."

"No, I mean it." It sounded like a promise. He gently brushed his hand against her cheek. "I love you more than I've ever loved any one or anything."

Katniss leaned into his hand, wanting him to never move. "You always know what to say."

"I try." Peeta grinned.

"Well**,** stop talking and kiss me."

It was all the prodding he needed.

Their lips met for a completely intoxicating, exhilarate, all-consuming kiss. They'd had deep passionate kisses before, but this was new and exciting.

Katniss felt the deepest craving and hunger to never ever stop kissing him.

She felt his hand on her back and wanted him to pull her closer, hold her tighter. He seemed to read her mindand did exactly that.

Katniss was in a wonderfully split place of needing his lips on hers and needing to breath. Peeta found the solution in breaking away from her to kiss the rest of her face.

Katniss tried to catch her breath as he kissed from her forehead, down her jaw line, and then her neck.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she pulled him to her lips again.

Eventually they broke away to just stare into each other's eyes, breathing deeply.

Katniss wanted more, she felt like she would never be able to get enough.

She leaned in, but Peeta pulled away.

"I really actually need to get back to work." Peeta said.

Katniss sat up straight. "Right." They'd completely lost track of the time.

Peeta got up, taking her hand, and pulling her into a long hug.

"I love you."

"I love you."

**AN: Alright so this chapter was Kinda fluffy filler, but we will get back to the plot soon! :) Thanks for reading.  
Please leave me review, I need some feedback you guys! It only takes a minute! They can even be mean, just go ahead! **


End file.
